Bajo Las Estrellas
by Anielf97
Summary: Continuación de Rojo Fuego pero muchos siglos después . La madre de Legolas anima a su hijo a confesar sus sentimientos a la elfa que tanto ama. ¿Qué responderá Tauriel? ¿El Rey Thrandruil dejara que su hijo se comprometa con una simple elfa Silvana? Entren y lean. :3
1. Distraccion

Hola antes que nada quiero agradecerles todos los reviews que me han dejado acerca de mis fanfics y sobre todo decirles que me motivan a seguir adelante. También quiero pedirles una disculpa por ausentarme mucho pero ahora tratare de actualizar constantemente.

Los personajes no son míos ya saben . Sin más que decirles les dejo con el fanfic espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten.

_Sabía que ella era linda, lo supe desde que la vi cuando apenas éramos unos elfitos, pero ahora ella era deslumbrante. Me di cuenta de esto una mañana mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la puerta del castillo._

_-¡Legolas espera!- Hablo una voz ya reconocida por mí._

_-Tauriel ¿Qué pasa? –sonreí al verla llegar rápidamente hacia mí, sus largos cabellos volaban a causa del viento._

_- El Rey ha ordenado que tú y yo vallamos a explorar el bosque, me ha avisado que debe ser solo una revisión y que nos apresuremos ya que hoy cerraran las puertas antes de las 7- Tauriel ya traía su arco y sus flechas estaban ordenadas._

_- Entonces espérame aquí mismo, iré por mis armas._

_Me dirigí a mi habitación a buscar mis dagas y mi arco. Tome mis armas y pase por la habitación de mi madre. Al verme me llamo._

_-Legolas hijo- sonrió dulcemente._

_-Madre ¿Qué sucede? - Hice una pequeña reverencia y le sonreí._

_- Hijo, yo sé lo que te pasa – La reina me miro directamente a los ojos._

_- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Pregunte desconcertado ante el comentario de mi madre._

_- Claro que no, es todo lo contrario. Me alegro que sea ella.- Se levantó para acercarse a mí._

_- ¿De qué hablas?- Aun no acaba de comprender lo que mi madre trataba de decir._

_-Hablo de tus sentimientos hacia Tauriel al igual que tu padre los debe aprobar –. Ella sonrió y me toco la mejilla con su cálida mano. Poco a poco fui reaccionando. - Yo… Yo la verdad no sé qué hacer- Respondí aun sorprendido_

_- Solo encárgate de hacérselo saber, veras que ella te corresponde._

_-Gracias madre, ahora tengo que irme- Me despedí de mi madre._

_Tauriel estaba esperándome y al verme llegar sonrió. Nos apresuramos a entrar a lo más profundo del bosque, por los rayos del sol calculamos que apenas eran las 5. Sin embargo no había nada peligroso ni amenazante así que nos entretuvimos platicando sobre nuestros siglos de edad. De repente recordamos que mi padre había dicho que antes de las 7 cerrarían las puertas. Alertados corrimos hacia la entrada del reino pero por lo visto ya era tarde. Las puertas estaban cerradas…._

_-¿Ahora qué haremos?-Pregunto Tauriel desesperada._

_Notas: Espero que les haya gustado mucho, los próximos jueves y viernes actualizare esta historia._


	2. Confesion

_¡Hola Lectores Guapos! De nuevo estoy aquí para subir un capítulo más a esta historia. Les agradezco sus review que siempre me motiva. _

_Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de JRR TOLKIEN y PETER JACKSON._

_-Tendremos que esperar a que amanezca._

_- Pero corremos un gran peligro al quedarnos aquí afuera- Tauriel comenzó a mirar el bosque un poco alertada._

_- no te desesperes, esto no es tan malo. Ven conmigo- Le tome la mano y la lleve a mi antigua casa de árbol, que no estaba muy lejos del castillo pero si escondida de los "espías"._

_- Esto es…. Demasiado gracioso- Tauriel se burló. – Pero prefiero estar aquí, que estar allá con el peligro._

_-Yo también, ahora sube conmigo._

_Comenzamos a subir las escaleras. Tauriel sonrió al ver mis antiguos juguetes tirados y por fortuna había dos mantas en el suelo. Ambos nos acostamos, cada uno al lado opuesto del otro, pero sin dejar muy lejos nuestras armas. Al entrar la noche el frio comenzó a entrar por todos lados. Tauriel comenzaba a temblar por el clima, Sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar. _

_- ¿Tienes frio?- Pregunte observando su cuerpo._

_-N…No, duerme Legolas- Respondió después de un rato. _

_Unos minutos después Tauriel seguía temblando, me acerque a ella y comencé a abrigarla con mi sabana. _

_-G…Gracias Legolas- Respondió al sentir mi presencia. _

_Antes de cambiarme de posición Tauriel me agarro la mano. –No te vallas, quédate conmigo- . Suplico. Ante lo dicho decidí acostarme junto a ella. Al ver que su temblor no paraba la abrace entonces su temblor comenzó a calmarse._

_-Legolas gracias por estar aquí conmigo- Tauriel se acomodó._

_- Siempre estaré contigo Tauriel pase lo que pase._

_- Te lo agradezco amigo, yo igual siempre estaré ahí para ti._

_- ¿Tauriel has visto las estrellas al anochecer? – pregunte mientras veía el cielo, esta noche las estrellas se veían hermosas._

_- Nunca me he detenido a verlas- Respondió y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno._

_- Mira esa estrella, deslumbra sobre las otras – Señale hacia la estrella más brillante._

_- Es hermosa y clara- Respondió, mirando con admiración. _

_- Así eres tú. Siempre has sido hermosa y llena de virtudes.- La mire como nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo._

_Nuestros ojos se encontraron._


	3. sentimientos

_Hola Lectores Guapos! De nuevo estoy aquí para subir un capítulo más a esta historia. Dejen Reviews si quieren que continúe con la historia. _

_Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de JRR TOLKIEN y PETER JACKSON._

_- ¿De qué hablas?- su mirada era desconcertada y seria. _

_- eres la elfa más hermosa que mis ojos han visto, una luz demasiado deslumbrante que se fue metiendo en mi corazón hasta llegar a lo más profundo._

_-Legolas tus eres un elfo maravilloso, siempre lo he pensado. Te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, tengo una gran admiración hacia ti pero no creo que debamos seguir haciendo esto, yo solo soy una elfa Silvana que no tiene sangre real. ¿Sabes que tu padre quiere que te cases con Lady Arwen?- Ella Miro hacia el vacío de la casa tratando de evitar mis ojos._

_- Tauriel yo no puedo ocultar los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, y por lo que veo tú también tienes sentimientos hacia mi.- Agarre su cara con mis dos manos para hacer contacto visual con ella._

_- Siempre los he tenido. Pero Tu padre no lo aceptara.- Se soltó de mis manos._

_-Lo que mi padre diga no me interesa. Tú y yo estamos destinados a amarnos ¿Acaso no lo sientes? Tauriel Méralyë vesta ni? (¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?) - Pregunte con temor a que ella dijera que no._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? Claramente esto es un error, ¿Que harás cuando el rey diga que se opone a nuestro destino? Legolas dime ¿Qué harás?- Su voz sonaba dolida. _

_- No me importa lo que piense, no me importa si él se opone. Nadie puede interferir en esto. Somos solo tú y yo. ¿Acaso dudas de mis sentimientos hacia ti?- Realmente estaba molesto por su actitud negativa._

_- No nunca dudaría de tus sentimientos, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones- Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a soltar pequeñas lágrimas.- Sentí un dolor en mi pecho al oírla, ella estaba sufriendo como yo. _

_- No llores por favor- Susurre e inmediatamente la abrece. – Te amo Tauriel, eso es lo único que me importa ¿entiendes?- Ella asintió. Entonces la bese, Era el primer beso que había dado en todos mis siglos, una experiencia nueva y bella. Los labios de Tauriel eran demasiado suaves. Sentí que el universo no existía. Éramos solo ella y yo._

Estábamos congelados en el paso de un paraíso, con una eterna primavera creí estar volando. Poco a poco nos separamos por falta de aire. Contemple el rubor de su rostro y le dedique una cálida acaricia a su mejilla.

_- Eres _como el sol que ilumina un milagro y una extraña luna_. Tauriel Yo sostendré tu corazón por la eternidad de nuestras vidas. Cásate conmigo – Mis ojos la veían con ternura esperando su respuesta._

_-Legolas…- Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar pequeñas lágrimas. – ¡Claro que acepto ser tu esposa!- Sonrió feliz aun llorando de emoción._


	4. No lo acepto

_Al amanecer llegamos puntuales a las puertas del salón. Tauriel estaba nerviosa puesto que hoy el pueblo entero sabrían que nos casaríamos. Las elfas del reino nos veían y rápidamente murmuraban, por supuesto éramos demasiado obvios porque nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. Pronto llegamos al salón de mi padre._

_-Veo que han vuelto y traen noticias ¿No es así? – Pregunto mi padre al ver nuestras manos._

_-Padre- Hice una reverencia al igual que tauriel. – Vengo a decirte que ayer en la noche Tauriel y yo nos comprometimos-. Sonreí y le dedique una mirada a mi prometida._

_- Legolas hijo mío, ¿Acaso te has vuelto demente? Tú no puedes casarte con nuestra capitana de guardia. Ella no tiene sangre real.- Ahora le dirigió una mirada a Tauriel con desaprobación. _

_Instintivamente ella se puso seria al igual que yo._

_-¡No puedes decidir por mí, y me da igual si apruebas nuestro compromiso o no!- Todo mi enfado salió en estas palabras. _

_-Te comprometerás con Arwen y eso será el final de esta ridiculez - El rey tenía la cara roja._

_Tauriel y yo lo miramos con asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que a mi propio padre le importara más un titulo real que mis sentimientos?_

_-Jamás había imaginado esto, ¿No te conformas con ser solo rey del bosque negro? ¡Ahora también quieres extender tu reino hasta Rivendell! sin importar si yo lo deseo. Soy yo el que se tendría que sacrificar, no amo a Arwen y nunca lo hare.-Comence a mirarlo muy enojado, sentía que explotaría. _

_- Legolas es tu deber, debes seguir ese destino.- Thranduil se acerco a mí._

_- He cumplido con todo lo que tú mandas y ordenas. Te he permitido decidir por mi muchos siglos pero eso se acabo. No lo volverás a hacerlo y me casare con Tauriel aunque tú no lo apruebes.- Lo mire decidido y con desafío._

_- Tan enamorado estas de Tauriel.- Mi padre la miro sin expresión en su rostro y volvió su vista a mí. _

_- Siempre la he amado y siempre la voy elegir sobre todas las elfas de la tierra media._

_El rey Thranduil se dirigió a su trono y se sentó en el, cerró los ojos por un momento pensando. Tauriel me soltó la mano y negó con la cabeza._

_-Legolas si te empeñas a casarte con ella…. Entonces…. Que así sea._

_-Grac- Me interrumpió_

_- Pero lo harás lejos de este reino y no te daré mi aprobación.- Mi padre prácticamente acababa de decir que estábamos desterrados del bosque negro. _

_Apenas había comprendido lo que realmente decía. Mi rostro tenía incredulidad, el de Tauriel de horror. _


	5. Decision

Poco a poco acepte la situación.

-Sera como desees. Hoy mismo nos vamos de tu reino.- Lo mire con desprecio.

-La única desterrada de este reino es Tauriel. - Intervino

-¡Yo me iré con ella!- Dije atreviéndome a gritar.

El rey se toco la frente con su mano como siempre solía hacer cuando algo no salía bien para él.

-No podrás volver Jamás ¿entiendes no?

-Claro Padre y no te preocupes no me hace falta un reino para ser feliz.

Mi padre tenía los ojos muy abiertos, era claro que estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho sin embargo no me arrepentía.

-Estas tomando la peor decisión de tu vida.- Negó con la cabeza

-Es mía y con ella hago lo que me dé la gana.

-Hijo piensa bien las cosas.- Mi padre se volvió hacia mí.

-ya te lo dije jamás volveré a dejar que decidas por mí.- Lo señale.

El rostro de Tauriel estaba sin expresión, hizo una reverencia y se marcho de allí. Sabía a donde iría, sabía lo que pensaba hacer. Le dedique a mi padre una mirada de desprecio y la seguí a su habitación.

-¡Tauriel por favor espérame!- Corrí para estar a su par.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Contesto molesta mirándome fijamente.

- Se que esto no fue lo que alguna vez planeamos, pero quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que mi padre diga. No te dejare sola. – Le agarre la mano e instintivamente ella se soltó.

-Mira Legolas no hagas las cosas más complicadas…- La calle con un beso.

-Yo solo quiero estar junto a ti, ya te lo dije no me importa lo que piensen los demás.

-Piensa las cosas. Por mucho que me quieras tu deber es estar en tu reino, casarte con una elfa de la realeza y ser un buen rey.- Tauriel rodo los ojos para hacerme entender que estaba fastidiada.

-Mi deber puede ser ese, pero mi corazón está contigo y debo ir a donde tú vallas. ¿No lo entiendes aun? Eres la estrella que ilumina mi camino.

Tauriel se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Después me susurro al oído:

-Lo siento Legolas, no dejare que arruines tu futuro como rey.- Ella se aparto de mí y me dejo allí parado y sorprendido.


End file.
